


in the first rays of dawn

by hikarimew



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reunion Fic, Sharing a Bed, Tentacles, cygames wont give me an eye of the storm sequel so i write this, waking up first and fawning over your sleeping partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarimew/pseuds/hikarimew
Summary: It was rare for Albert to be the first one up. So he took this chance to marvel at Yurius, just for a moment.
Relationships: Albert/Yurius (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	in the first rays of dawn

It was rare for Albert to be the first one up. Even as knights in training in Levin, Yurius had seemed offended by the concept of sleep, preferring to work into the night on things he considered more important than swordplay. Said habits had only gotten worse since his voluntary banishment from their home kingdom. Even if Albert was rarely on the Grancypher anymore, he still had friends who let him know how Yurius was doing.

In fact, it had been the Grancypher's crew who let him know exactly what happened to Yurius after their failed execution. Halluel and Malluel had come to deliver some packages to him during the summer  _ ("Souvenirs from Auguste!" they'd cheerfully harped on about, handing him a plush shark that echoed screaming people. It was surprisingly endearing.)  _ and in the middle of the gossip about all the new happenings and sharkmen attack, they'd just casually mentioned Yurius had rejoined the crew, seemingly for good.

Of course, Albert had wanted to run after him right away, but there were several, far too many responsibilities he had to care for ( _ even with Mina's help there was still one brilliant mind missing from their team) _ . Thankfully, his own time aboard the Grancypher had gotten him connections with an honestly surprising amount of people in power on various islands, and that made him well valued as a diplomat. So on the first chance he got, he'd sent the Grancypher a request for a job ( _ an excuse, really, he could have taken any ship to Irestill) _ and dashed through familiar decks, not even paying attention to the greetings of his friends.

Yurius was there. He was there, safe and sound  _ (and sane) _ and Albert didn't really know if he wanted to hug him tight and never let go or chew him out for his completely idiotic plan to save him from execution. _ (He did both. It took Sandalphon ten minutes to kick them out of his café, yelling at them to go be a bother and block people's passages somewhere else.) _

That somewhere else ended up being Albert’s old room, which was now Yurius’ room, which ended up being both their rooms because it took several years of inviting aboard everyone possible for them to finally run out of space and need to start making people share rooms. Thankfully, there was no shortage of friends, families and couples on the ship, so finding people willing to room together wasn’t a hassle for the captain. Albert even declined the option to have an extra bed added. He wasn’t coming back permanently, and he knew for a fact the bed in that room  _ (and most beds on the ship, really) _ could fit adult Draphs  _ (since you never knew who’d come live aboard next) _ , so fitting two human men on a bed like them was fine.

At least, Albert thought it’d be fine, but Yurius seemed to avoid the bed even more than before. So a moment like this? He treasured. Yurius was always so focused on his appearance, watching him drool into the pillow with his hair sticking up in every direction. Some of the tentacles he still had but refused to show Albert  _ (even though he knew, Rosetta had mentioned them on his first hour back that Yurius was working with her to better accept and use his primal chimera side without going on a rampage) _ were sprawling all over the two of them. Some of the larger ones were mimicking the main body, fanged mouths drooping open and letting out the tiniest of snores.

It was hard not to laugh out loud at that, so he settled for petting the tentacle closest to him. Most of them had wrapped around him in one way or another, wriggling under his clothes to seek warmth. The last time he’d seen them, they’d been very intent on trying to kill him, and since then Yurius had done everything to keep them out of his sight, but like this, Albert couldn’t see why. They were quite adorable like this. If Yurius could keep them like this and not attack anyone ( _ or… maybe a few people. Levin still needed a military, after all) _ , he’d happily enjoy the improvement.

Yurius sighed contently at the soft touch, leaning into the pillow, so asleep even the drool spot didn’t bother him. The sunlight streaming in barely touched his face, which was safely hidden by his messy locks, and Albert’s heart swelled. He could wake up to this every day. He wished he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me reunite them... Cygames please I'm begging you. Have this word dump until then.


End file.
